


First Date

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Actually not smut this time, Awkward Dates, Bachelor Auction, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed, Transgender Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: While Gavin isn’t one for being dawned over by women at the Detroit PD’s annual bachelor auction, him and Tina have a system. All he has to do is float her the money, and she buys him for a night of fucking off around town. But how will Gavin deal with an unexpected disruption, by none other than his dearly despised partner?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something dumb and quick that I could post to tumblr so eyy. Follow me on tumblr @illratte and yell at me about Gavin/Dbh

Gavin Reed stood in front of the mirror, an expression that could only be described as a preen on his face. He looked good, he had to admit (he always looked good, but still), all done up in a pressed black suit and tie. The fluorescent light glittered off of the gel slicking back his hair.

For the past six years, Gavin had partaken in the annual Detroit Police Department bachelor auction. While it had started at Fowler’s insistence, and because Gavin hadn’t felt particularly moved to say the reason (two reasons, really) why a “red-blooded young man” like himself wouldn’t want to be fawned over by rich women, Gavin had grown to enjoy the affair. It was made all the better by the agreement that he had with his friend, Tina: he’d shell out five hundred dollars to her an hour before the event, and he’d get the chance to preen and grandstand on stage before she’d use it to buy him back and fuck off to some seedy bar together. 

“You look nice, Reed.” Fowler looked almost approving as he said it, with the expression that he reserved only for when Gavin had actually completed his work. “Maybe you should dress like this more often.”

“What? Fuckin black tie? Leather jackets are always in style.”

“I meant well-groomed. And you’re on now.”

Before Gavin could fully take in the implications of what Fowler had said, he was ushered to the stage. The DPD had spared more than a few expenses, opting to rent out a public high school auditorium, and the stage lights forced him to squint into the crowd. The people were cast in shadows, except for the few that milled right near the stage. No familiar faces made themselves known. 

Squaring his shoulders, he put his hands on his hips and smirked at the crowd. Even if he was only going to be bought by Tina, he had to perform. 

“Next up is Gavin Reed!” Chris, at a hastily made podium, called out. Being married, he had offered to help by calling for bids in the raffle. 

As Chris rattled off of the little notecard that Gavin had submitted, with a few minor revisions, as a biography (Gavin was 36. Gavin liked cats. Gavin liked to drink.), Gavin grinned at the crowd. Though he could only make out a few faces, it didn’t stop him from flexing. 

When Chris had finished, opening the bidding with a sigh, Gavin waited. Tina usually liked to wait until another bid was placed to go in, to allow for the maximum stroking of Gavin’s ego. 

“Can I get ten dollars?”

A hand, pale enough to cut through the darkness, raised. “I’ll start at twenty.”

For a split second, Gavin blinked at the voice, far enough away for Gavin to register it as male before he registered who, exactly, had bid on him. 

“Fuckin Nines?” He mumbled to himself. He hardly spoke to the damn android beyond what was required for cases, and he liked it that way. He had creepy eyes, and couldn’t hold a conversation to keep himself from getting shot. 

“Twenty dollars, going once!”

“Thirty!” Tina interjected, sounding just as shocked as Gavin felt. 

“Fifty.”

As the bidding continued, Gavin couldn’t help but fidget onstage, smile growing forced. Never before had he been bid on for so long, and with the growing dread that he might actually have to spend time with Nines, he hardly knew what to do with himself. Even Chris seemed perturbed by the proceedings. 

“490!”

“490! Going once, twice to Miss-“

“600.” Nines said it flatly, but Gavin knew he must be smirking. It was the only explanation, Gavin had decided. Gavin had made his life hell while they worked together, so the least Nines could do was fuck with him for a night. 

“600, going once, twice, sold to a Mr … 900.” 

It was only when Chris coughed not-too-subtly that Gavin remembered to vacate the stage. 

As he made his way to the left exit, briefly contemplating just running from the date altogether, Nines caught up with him. He wore a black turtleneck and black slacks. “Hello, Detective. Do I take you now, or wait for the auction to finish?” His face seemed impassive, with maybe the hint of a smile. Gavin resisted the urge to punch it. 

“Now. Might as well get this shit show over with. And don’t call me Detective; this ain’t my fucking job.”

“Alright… Gavin.” The smile grew when Nines said it. 

“Where to?” Maybe Nines would take him to whatever lair he lurked in during off hours, or a cute little trip to the morgue. 

“I thought a restaurant would be nice, seeing as you haven’t eaten. Perhaps that little Italian place, right near where we work.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Gavin eyed him with suspicion. Maybe Nines planned on giving him food poisoning. Still, Nines was right about him not eating, and it was better than nothing. 

In the fifteen minutes it took for them to arrive at the restaurant, Gavin regretted that idea. Nines has arranged for a cab to pick them up, and that left both of them in the back seat. While the close quarters were uncomfortable enough (Gavin had long ago made up an excuse as to why Nines had to ride in the backseat of his car on cases), Nines spent the entire ride staring at Gavin after his preliminary attempt at questions were met only with one word grunts. Gavin’s only explanation was that Nines was plotting something. 

As Nines paid for the ride, Gavin again considered running off. He had nowhere to go, with his car still at the high school, and Nines could catch up to him in seconds, but his legs still itched to run. 

Before he could bolt, a hand clapped onto his shoulder. “The restaurant is this way, Gavin.” 

Gavin had never been inside said restaurant before, and he couldn’t help the little huff of approval that left him when he saw it. It was much nicer than the places he usually ate at, littered with small, circular black tables with fairy lights hanging above them. 

“We have a reservation for here, under Reed. Table for two. It’s for 8:15, but I was wondering if there was a table clear now…”

Nines hand had snaked itself into an almost possessive gesture around his shoulder, and Gavin shoved it off. “You put it under my name?” The premeditation made Gavin’s stomach queasy. Maybe he really has poisoned his food. 

“I don’t have a last name, so it seemed simpler.”

A waitress led them to their table. Nines pulled out a chair for Gavin, and Gavin sat in the one opposite to it, smirking as Nines awkwardly seated himself. 

“So, Detective, Gavin. Do you enjoy eating out often? I know most humans prefer a change of pace once in awhile-”

“Fowler said we aren’t sposed to do anything sexual, pervert.” Gavin grinned as he watched Nines voice splutter to extinction. 

“I- I did not mean- Do you like eating at restaurants?” He finished lamely, fingers bunching together on the edge of the table. 

“I like burgers. And pizza and shit. And I guess ice cream.” As Nines still stared at him, Gavin begrudgingly added “What about you?” 

“I can only eat thirium. Though, there is now a market for thirium-based products that I find most enjoyable-“

“Cool.” Gavin grabbed a menu, poring over it. He already knew what he wanted (he liked nothing fancier than pasta, usually), but it amused him to see Nines squirm. It was payback for Nines dragging him away from his friend, at least. 

After the waitress took their orders, Nines turned back to staring at Gavin. Before Gavin could contemplate breaking the silence for at least some reprieve from that face, Nines did it for him. “I like your pins, by the way?”

“Pins?”

“The ones you wear on your jacket sometimes. They’re very- nice. I like the statement they make.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed, and he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. The pins in question were his gay and trans flag pins. It unsettled him that Nines had noticed. They were small enough to go unseen by most, just two blips of color on the brown expanse of his leather jacket. Only someone staring at his chest would be able to make them out. Or an android with fucking super-vision. 

“What? You gonna tell me I’m ‘just so brave’ too?”

“I don’t follow.”

“Or do you just want an asspat for not being a violent bigot?”

“I simply wanted to make you feel safe, Gavin. If you would have rather brought that up on your own terms, I understand, but I did not want to put the burden of coming out on you.” 

“What- fucking ever.” Gavin snorted. Mines wanting him to feel safe was bullshit. It had to be. Before he could press any further, the waitress came back with their food, leaving quickly after a glance between him and Nines. 

Gavin dug into his plate, not caring that he probably looked like a fucking mess as he shoved the spaghetti into his maw. It took a few moments for him to realize that Nines was quiet again. His eyes slid up to see if Nines has started his creepy staring again. Instead, the android looked almost concerned as he stared intently at his hands, now clasped on the tabletop. 

“Why do you think I brought you here, Gavin? It seems that you have very different expectations than what I had hoped.”

Gavin regarded him for a pause, just long enough to make the android fiddling get. “You know why, asshole.”

“No, I don’t. I thought we were here on a date. You do not.”

Gavin barked a laugh. “Don’t lie to me. I know you just wanna fuck with me. But it’s not gonna work.”

“Fuck with you?”

“Get in my head, and shit. And maybe give me food poisoning.”

“But you’re still eating your food??”

“That doesn’t matter. I’m beating you at your own game, fuckwad.” Even as he said it, the malice behind the words didn’t carry through. Now that he thought back on everything, maybe Nines wasn’t lying. The only ill intent he had shown towards him was making him uncomfortable, and even that was hardly planned. 

“I like you, Gavin. I wanted to date you. And I think you’re just guilty.”

“The fuck do you mean.” Gavin’s arm’s tightened around himself. 

“You and I both know you haven’t treated me the best in the past.”

“Bull. Shit.” 

“I know your the springs in your passenger seat aren’t broken, Gavin. And I know you know how to be nice.”

“Prove it.” The words spit from Gavin before he could fully comprehend what they meant. 

“You’re good to your friends, trying to cheer them up in your own way when they’re distressed. And you’re nice to the animals you meet; Chen tells me you’ve taken in three strays.” 

“But I’m not nice to you. So why do you like me?”

“You could be.” 

For the first time, Gavin realized the full extent of emotions that deviants could feel. “I guess I could be, yeah.” He said quietly. He hardly noticed as the waitress returned and Nines took care of the bill. 

“I think I should go. I’ll have a cab take you back to your car, and we can forget about this tomorrow.” Nines stood, brushing off invisible dust from his suit. The look from before still hadn’t left him. 

“Wait. I- there’s this place, this ice cream place I saw just around the corner. It sells thirium shit too, andWecouldgothereandtalk?” His hand shot out to grab at Nines. 

Nines grabbed his hand, squeezing it in his own. “I would like that very much, Gavin. I hope this second date will be much better than our first.”


End file.
